The Knight and his King
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: As an elf and a human, they were supposed to be on different sides of the war, but not even Fate or Destiny could keep them apart. For Kyle was his King, and he was the king's most loyal knight and there was nothing that he would not do for his King.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~The Knight and his King~

A South Park: Stick of Truth Au-ish Story

* * *

 **Title:** The Knight and his King

 **Words:** 3,152

 **Warnings:** Yaoi (Boy Love), major fluff, minor angst, major hurt/comfort, minor/major (depending on how you look at it, *snicers*) character death

 **Pairings:** Stan Marsh/Kyle Broflovski

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of South Park or the game, not a thing; I do however own Felix and Ryker and my best friend owns Tatum.

 **Summary:** As an elf and a human, they were supposed to be on different sides of the war, but not even Fate or Destiny could keep them apart. For Kyle was his King, and he was the king's most loyal knight and there was nothing that he would not do for his King.

 **A/N:** Here you go Amber~ *grins* Hope you like? Also, yeah, again, I'm apologizing for the general out of character-ness for these guys. *snorts* But I'm totally not sorry for the story, cause it was fucking _fun_ to write!

-0-

Sir Stan smiled, though he tried for a moment to bite it back, as he watched his King as the elf, Kyle, gave orders to the others- to Sir Ryker, the Sorceress Tatum, and that strange mute wolf thief, Felix- to search for and to take out rogue humans near their kingdom. He never minded that King Kyle never sent him out to do these things, he much prefered to be by Kyle's side at all times anyway, knowing that he was more help protecting his King than doing anything out in the field.

Catching his King's gaze, his smile only grew and he chuckled quietly to himself when the elf smiled back, ducking his head a little to hide the little blush on his face.

Yes, he was most definitely more content staying by his King's side than being anywhere else at that moment.

"You're dismissed," King Kyle said with a nod of his head, the crown- made of twisted branches and leaves- tilting slightly down with the action, though he made no movement to fix it, much to Stan's amusement.

When the three had left, off to do what they were told, Stan finally let himself relax, letting out a small breath before smiling charmingly at his King. "I've never seen one act as right and just as you have today, my King," Stan said, his voice projecting loudly within the now empty room, "your kingdom will flourish like none I've ever seen before." he added, walking towards the elven King before him, chuckling when Kyle blushed under his words, the smile playing at his lips growing with every compliment thrown at him. "I can think of no other man greater than you to serve under," Stan paused before his King, reaching a hand up to fix Kyle's crown before taking Kyle's hand in his own and he kissed the back of it, "to give my life for."

"Stan…" Kyle breathed out, emerald eyes sparkling, "I'm hardly the king you envision me as, I have my flaws, as does any other man, elf and human alike." he said, though he made no move to pull his hand away from the knight in front of him. "You on the other hand, loyal and true to anyone you call a friend, your heart is the kindest I've ever seen and your mind clear of the darkness that plagues the ones around you."

Stan smiled then, soft and gentle, and he took a single step forward, so the distance between them was naught but a hair's width apart, "Perhaps, but you forget, my King," Stan whispered, leaning down so his lips were brushing against Kyle's with every breath and every word spoken, though they weren't kissing quite yet.

"And what is this that I seemed to have forgotten?" Kyle asked with a silly little grin, eyes half-lidded and teasing the human.

Stan licked his lips, letting out a shaky breath, flicking his gaze downward before dragging his blue eyes back up to meet Kyle's own once more, "My heart and my mind," he started and swallowed hard, as if the words he was about to speak were taboo in their own right, "they belong to you, as do my body and my soul, for I am yours, my King. Everything I am, everything I own, it is all yours." he added in a barely there breath of a whisper and Kyle made a small noise that Stan was unable to determine before the King took the knight's lips in conquest, pale hands brought up to caress the knight's cheeks as the knight's own were brought to his King's hips, playing with the red and gold fabric beneath his fingers.

"You have given me everything, my loyal knight," Kyle whispered back, eyes closed and a smile on his lips when they broke the kiss, his thumbs brushing against Stan's cheeks, "yet, I have given nothing in return."

"That is not true," Stan immediately protested, frowning slightly, and he urged Kyle to open his eyes, green meeting blue, "you have given me the chance to stay by your side. I have not asked for anything else because I do not want anything else; I only want your love, and the knowledge that I can serve and protect you until the day I die, my King."

Kyle, for the briefest of moments, looked as if he was about to cry, his emerald eyes sparkling with the unshed tears and he kissed Stan again, "Then… let us hope that day never comes," he swallowed hard and then chuckled as he added in kind jest, "Sir Stan."

-0-

"Sir Stan! Sir Stan!" Stan turned his attention towards the gate to the training area, where he and Sir Ryker where training, the elf matching him blow for blow and never backing down- it didn't even seem like he was breaking a sweat, much to Stan's chagrin- to see a young elven thief running towards them with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Stan asked, letting the tip of his sword fall to the ground, pleased Ryker backed off as it was clear now that their session was over with.

"Humans have been seen crossing the kingdom borders, Sir!" he rushed out, clutching to the iron gate, trying to catch his breath.

"How many?" Stan asked, immediately on alert, as was Ryker, both of their eyes narrowed at the potential threat the humans were presenting them with. Of course, while Stan was also a human, it had taken Ryker a long while for him to get used to the fact that he was on their side and more loyal to the King than he was to anyone else. For months Ryker had thought that Stan was a threat to their King, and that he had ill intentions, but Stan had proven him wrong time and time again- it had helped, admittedly, when Ryker had accidentally found out that Stan and Kyle were in a bit of a relationship and that was actually a night that Stan and Ryker both wanted to forget. Kyle remains blissfully oblivious to this day and doesn't actually know that Ryker walked in on them when they were 'making love' as Stan had adamantly put it, refusing to say it was sex and nothing more.

"I-I don't know! W-we think they're planning on attacking the castle! Y-you have to stop them!" the thief shouted, stuttering on every other word, looking actually panicked at the prospect of their beloved kingdom being attacked.

"Shit, that must make it about twenty minimum," Ryker cursed, putting his sword away and he glared at Stan, "you humans are so fucking annoying."

"Why are you glaring at me for? Yeah, I'm a human, but so what? I'm on _your_ side, if you haven't forgotten." Stan hissed, pushing Ryker to the side before heading to the barracks, making a mental note to gather up the remaining knights and wizards not on patrols or other duties. He paused though when he caught sight of the castle and frowned in worry, "My King…" he whispered, and Ryker sighed.

"No one is going to get passed the guards at the castle, Stan, the King will be fine," he said, placing a hand on the other's shoulder, not bothering to give it a reassuring squeeze as Stan wouldn't be able to feel it through the armor. "Let us go deal with the human scum that think they can take our kingdom without our permission," he added with a suddenly sharp grin and Stan grinned back, nodding his head at the elf.

-0-

Stan swung his sword at a nameless human wizard that had dared to attack Ryker behind his back and struck her down, before turning to parry a strike by another human knight that had thought it wise to attack him while he was distracted. "There are too many of them!" Ryker shouted, grunting in pain, eyes blazing in anger at the human he was attacking.

"Ryker!" Stan shouted, seeing a human archer aiming an arrow at the elf, but it was too late and Stan cried out when Ryker fell, struck in the back by the arrow. "Retreat! Fall back! We can't let the humans get past the castle gates!" Stan shouted, grabbing Ryker and helping the elf back towards the barracks. "Stay here and let one of the healers tend to you, I need to find Kyle…!" Stan ordered and Ryker only nodded sharply, his eyes telling him he understood.

Stan ran back towards the castle the second that Ryker told him to go and he panicked when he saw the chaos that had migrated to the castle halls, guards fallen at every corner and humans raiding every room they came upon. Using his anger and strength and his fear, Stan fought off as many as he had to, enduring blow for blow until he finally reached the throne room, where the guards that had guarded the doors lay, unconscious and broken. "Kyle…" Stan breathed out, tensing up, the grip on his sword tight and unbearable, and he glared at the doors before finally throwing them open. "Kyle!" he shouted, beyond enraged and the fear gripped his heart when he saw Felix on the ground, unconscious, and Tatum, using her magic to shield Kyle, who stood at the far back of the room, near his throne, both facing the Wizard King, Eric Cartman.

"Stan! Get back!" Tatum shouted at him, deflecting Cartman's magic with her own before crying out when Cartman got the best of her, throwing her against one of the pillars, the pillar cracking under the force of the impact.

"Tatum!" Stan cried out, before roaring in anger when Cartman turned to face Kyle, ignoring the knight as if he were nothing but dirt to be walked on.

"I have you now, elf scum," Eric snarled, lifting his hand and Kyle took a step back, breath stuttering, holding his staff tight in his hands, ready to defend himself, his friends, and his kingdom against Cartman and the humans that followed his leadership.

"You will not have me or my kingdom, human filth!" Kyle shouted at him and Stan froze when he saw the look in his eyes, one that told Stan to take Felix and Tatum and just _run_. Stan shook his head though and stepped forward, catching tatum's gaze and she let out a pained grunt, nodding her head before using her magic to transport her and the thief away from the throne room. It wasn't their battle anymore; it was Stan's, because no matter what Kyle said, this was his kingdom too, and it was his job to protect his King and everyone in it.

"Cartman!" Stan shouted, every bit of the anger and venom he felt seeping into his words and Cartman froze before turning his dark gaze towards the knight.

"Well well well, if it isn't the traitorous bastard Stan Marsh." Cartman sneered at Stan and the knight tensed up, holding his sword out towards the wizard, "How does it feel, being the elf King's little _bitch_?"

Stan bristled at that and watched as Kyle threw out his staff, magic bursting from the tip and it struck Eric, catching the wizard's attention. "Call Stan a bitch again and I'll tear you apart myself!" Kyle growled out, holding his staff in a position that told anyone that saw that he was pissed. "Your fight is with me, Eric Cartman. Not with my people, nor my knights and especially not with Stan."

Eric smirked at that, vicious and evil, as he spat his words, "Very well, show me your worst _Jew_!"

Stan watched helplessly, as time seemed to slow down, when Kyle lifted his staff to attack the Wizard King once more, but Cartman was faster, throwing out his own magic and Kyle cried out, thrown back against his throne. "No!" Stan shouted, enraged, and he brought his sword up once more, charging at the wizard he felt nothing but hatred for.

Cartman turned around so fast that Stan barely had time to react before suddenly fire was blowing up in his face and he staggered back, shouting in pain, but he recovered in seconds, swinging his sword back at the enemy king. "I'll enjoy killing you, Stan, you traitorous filth! Oh but before I do," Cartman cackled, "I'll enjoy making you _watch_ as I drain the life of your _precious_ elf!"

"Over my dead body!" Stan roared out, striking at Cartman again, only to cringe when a sword- transformed from Eric's staff- clashed with his own.

"Gladly!" Eric sneered, and their blades- one made of magic and one made of steel- clashed once more, the sound of metal and their voices curses each other and taunting one another the only things heard. "You have dug your grave too far this time, Marsh! You're going to regret ever crossing us!"

"Your words mean nothing to me! I will defend this kingdom and my love until my very breath! But if I go down today, then I'm going to take you down with me!" Stan hissed, pulling his sword back and he thrust it forward, towards Cartman just as the larger boy thrust his into Stan's own chest.

"NO!" Kyle's voice rang out into the suddenly empty room and Stan shuttered, staggering back, blood falling from his lips. "Stan! Stan no!" When Stan fell to his knees and Kyle rushed to his side, a victorious, but tired smirk made its way to Stan's lips, tugging at the corners.

"I t-told you… I'd take… you down… w-with me… Eric… C-Cartman…" he grunted out, staring at his foe, who stared wide eyed at him, still standing on his feet in the shock, blood running down his chest from the sword still stuck in his chest, right in the middle where Stan had struck, blood gurgling from his parted lips.

"H-how…?" Cartman choked out, finally falling to his knees, his eyes closing as he took his final breath. Neither Stan nor Kyle noticed when he fell to the ground, dead at last; the King only had thoughts on Stan and Stan, well, he was just barely hanging on by a thread, though he was smiling now.

"S-see…?" Stan whispered, looking up at Kyle with half-lidded eyes, the magic sword disappearing from his chest, the blood flowing freely now. "T-till… the day… I die…"

"S-Stan… Stan, no! Come on, wake up! Stan! Wake up!"

-0-

Stan woke up to a bright light, the sun filtering in through the window of the room, and groaned, hissing then in pain, turning his head away from the light. "F-fuck, that hurts…" he muttered, only to hiss again when a voice, loud and high-pitched, spoke up-

"Stan! Oh my god, you're awake! You're okay!" -and then the person who the voice belonged to was hugging him, as if he'd disappear if he let go and Stan whimpered, grimacing from the pain.

"K-Kyle…" Stan whispered because he suddenly realized it was Kyle hugging him like he'd disappear and it was Kyle's room, the _King's_ room and his _bed_ , that he was in and it was all coming back to him. The human infiltrators, Ryker getting hurt, finding Cartman in the throne room, protecting his King and killing Cartman. He let out a sigh of relief then, and smiled weakly, opening his eyes and lifting a shaky hand up to his King's cheek, brushing his thumb against it gently. "You're… safe now…" he hummed and Kyle choked on a sob, shaking his head.

"Y-you bastard! Don't you ever do that to me again! I-I swear Stan, that was… that was so fucking _stupid_! I thought you _died_! You _did_ die, fuck Stan!" Kyle rushed out and Stan chuckled, his muscles relaxing despite the pain as he listened to Kyle talk, because yes, Kyle was safe, his _King_ , was safe and still alive and that was all that mattered to Stan at that moment.

"Didn't I tell you…? I would do anything, _anything_ , for you, my King. And if that means giving my life so you would live, then so be it." Stan said, shushing Kyle when he tried to protest. "I _love_ you, Kyle, and I would go to the ends of the Earth for you if you wished. Understand that for me… okay?"

Kyle nodded and then shook his head, looking angry at himself for a moment before he finally just sagged in defeat. "Idiot…" he muttered, but the insult was affectionate this time, enough so that Stan smiled and that smile made Kyle smile in return. The elf King finally let out a little chuckle, just happy that Stan was alive again, and leaned down to capture the knight's lips with his own before pulling back, his voice a pleading whisper, "I only wish one thing of you, my loyal knight, and that is not for you to go to the ends of the Earth for me. Or to give up your life for mine. My only wish is that you stay by my 'side, alive and well, for Eternity. I wish only for your love and I don't care if you have to fight our enemies or save the kingdom or my life a thousand times over, just… just don't die, okay? Promise me, that you won't ever die like that…"

Stan frowned, looking conflicted as he stared at his King, understanding what he was asking, but he didn't like it, "I am sworn to protect you at all costs, my King." he said and Kyle shook his head sharply, stealing Stan's lips in another fierce kiss.

"I am not your King, Stan," Kyle finally said, tone fierce and strong, "I am your lover and I ask you to promise me that you will never willingly go into a situation like this, knowing you will die. I _ask you_ Stan, my _love_ , to promise me that you won't _ever_ trade your life for mine. I only want you here, at my side, for as long as I live and breathe. I want you to be my side so that I may hold you in my arms at night and kiss you and cuddle with you and-" he was cut off when Stan kissed him this time, breaking the kiss with a chuckle and his blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears- either from the pain or from Kyle's words, the elf would never know.

"I promise then," he bit his lip then and hesitated as he spoke the endearment, with a teasing tone, "my _heart_." he said and Kyle blushed, ducking his head, but his smile spoke volumes of his happiness at the words, so Stan said them again. "I would give you the world if you asked, but I promise, Kyle, my King, my love, my _everything_ , that I will stay by your side for all of our lives."


End file.
